vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Smith
Summary Agent Smith (later simply "Smith") was an Agent of the Matrix and Neo's arch-nemesis. After being initially destroyed by Neo, he became an Exile program and manifested as a computer virus. As an enemy consistently able to genuinely challenge Neo, and then later the Machines and the Matrix itself, he is considered the primary antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | High 6-C Name: Smith Origin: The Matrix Gender: Male Age: Likely inapplicable as he is a computer program-turned virus. He appears to be in his early to mid 40's. Classification: Agent, Computer program | Virus Powers and Abilities: All of the standard powers possessed by an Agent, plus Minor Reality Warping | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Self-Duplication via Possession, Assimilation, Minor Reality Warping | As before, plus Flight, Precognition, Limited Invulnerability, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly, due to having assimilated the entirety of the Core Network of the Matrix) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than a normal agent, can bust walls with this much energy) | At least Wall level+ (Any given copy of Agent Smith is roughly on-par with an upgraded Agent, and could stagger Neo with punches) | Large Island level+ (Fought on par with Neo, who generated this much energy, defeated him without much damage to himself) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions/combat speed (As an Agent before his power upgrade into a virus, he was able to dodge bullets; Morpheus has said that Agents have dodged entire clips being fired at them without issue) | Supersonic+ (Was able to tag Neo with numerous hits) | Massively Hypersonic+ (On-par with Neo) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman, possibly up to Class 5 (The combined strength of several Agent duplicates were capable of detaining both Morpheus and Neo temporarily) | At least Class 5, likely far higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class+ | Large Island Class+ Durability: Wall level | At least Wall Class+ | Large Island level+ (Can take hits from Neo without much trouble, also the nature of his existence in this state makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Very high. Inside the Matrix, he engaged in an intense fight with Neo and did not look the least tired. Range: Standard melee range; higher with .50 Desert Eagle Standard Equipment: As an Agent, he always carried around a .50 Desert Eagle. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IMI_Desert_Eagle In the second and third films, he relies more on his martial arts skills and his ability to manipulate the coding of the Matrix but still carries a Desert Eagle on all his copies. Intelligence: Gifted. He routinely forms and speaks of abstract philosophical concepts and manipulates his enemies. Weaknesses: Same as a regular Agent. | None notable for matchups. Could only be destroyed by an assimilated Neo who had a connection to the Source. He is sort of a masochist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copy:' Smith jabs his hand into the body of someone connected to the Matrix and creates a copy of himself out of that body. Key: Agent | Virus | After Assimilating the Oracle Others Notable Victories: Jagi (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Jagi's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:The Matrix Category:Machines Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6